Bec's Life
by Fuzzed Cuddles
Summary: Bec is an ordinary girl, well ordinary for a witch. When Bec finds out she is excited and goes off to Hogwarts with her pretty face but she soon learns that a pretty face isn't everything.
1. The Changing Card

**Chapter 1 – The Changing Card**

'Good mornin', Bec,' Aunty Liz yawned.

'Morning,' said Bec.

It didn't feel like seven o'clock to Bec who had been up since four o'clock. She had always been an early riser.

Bec's Aunt Elizabeth was very rich; she owned a large estate several miles south of London. Liz owned a large company that sold computers, Bec couldn't remember what is was called.

It was holidays, summer holidays and Bec was looking forward to going to Hiffon next year, Hiffon was a high school, a boarding school. Bec would be turning eleven on the twenty – fourth of November.

One thing Bec had always wanted to know was what had happened to her parents but she couldn't find out because her Aunty, the only one who knew had lost her memory when Bec was three so Bec went through life without knowing how her parents had died. She had never ever seen their grave ether but she knew they were dead, she was positive. Another thing she wanted to know was was Aunt Liz her father's sister or mother's sister.

Although Aunty Liz couldn't remember anything about Bec parents, Bec still loved her not just because she was rich but because she had a good heart.

Bec often received on report cards comments like; needs to concentrate more in class, needs extra tutoring. You could say Bec was a bit dumb and well she was but brains aren't everything, she always reminded herself. Although she was only eleven she had already had two boyfriends. She had always been the best looking girl in her grade and she had always been the best at sport in her grade. Next year she was going to try out for the London, National, Junior, Girls' Soccer Team. She already played tennis, touch football, basketball, swimming club, high jump and much more competitively.

After a few hours of sitting down reading the newspaper indoors while her Aunty sat outside reading in the sunshine, Bec heard the phone ring, she went to go get it and it was her best friend from school Hayley. Hayley had asked her to go over to her house for the day.

After checking it was alright with Aunty Liz Bec walked over to Hayley's house. Hayley's house was much smaller than Aunty Liz's but it was nice anyhow. In Hayley's garden there are several garden gnomes each with a cute little beard.

Hayley and Bec were in the middle of a fast game of snap (they were gambling with lollies) Bec began to lose she was down to one card and Hayley had put down a eight, Bec was wishing that she had an eight when she saw a quick glimpse of it and saw that it was a three. She put it down knowing she would lose but when she put it down it turned into an eight, just like that. Had she been seeing things or did that card really just turn into an eight from a three? She knew she wasn't going to tell Hayley she'd think her insane.

Later when Bec was walking home she thought about what had happened strange things did tend to happen to her sometimes and this was one of them. One time she'd sent Alex, her worst enemies skirt on fire, she'd been wanting that to happen and it did. Another time her Aunty had swore at her and her tongue went wild it wouldn't stop, moving it was like it was dancing. What was happening to her, was she going mad?


	2. Telling the Truth

Chapter 2 – Telling the Truth

It had been three days since she had somehow cheated to not lose in snap. Bec had never told anyone about these strange incidents and she thought she should start now.

Bec waited till her Aunty was home from work and then she approached her to tell her.

'Aunty Liz,' she said not knowing how to say it.

'Yes Bec, what is it?'

'I've got to tell you something important'

So Bec told her Aunty about all those strange things that had happened to her. For a minute Bec thought her Aunty was remembering something. Liz muttered something under her breath which sounded a lot like 'she's a cracker that's all.'

'Aunty Liz, did you just call me a cracker?'

'What, I didn't say anything about a cracker,' she said beginning to lose her temper. She then pulled Bec by the scruff of her neck and pushed her into the hall and closed the kitchen door behind her.

Does her own Aunty, loving Aunty Liz think she's a nutter? She should have told Hayley. Hayley doesn't lose it when someone tells her something strange.

For a few minutes Bec sat there and thought, thought about what had happened. Then she opened up her door and ran down the hall and out the front door. She didn't stop until she got to Hayley's.

Hayley who was sitting in the front garden jumped at the sudden appearance of Bec.

'Hayley, I've got to tell you something important.'

So Bec told her about the strange things that had happened to her and how her Aunty had reacted.

'She's probably just shocked,' Hayley guessed.

'You're probably right. Anyway I might just be seeing things. I'm just seeing things, that's all,' Bec said knowing that she was wrong.


	3. The Letter

**Chapter 3 – The Letter **

Ever since Bec had told Hayley about the strange things that had been happening to her Hayley had been distant. One conversation had changed their friendship; it looked like they would never be best friends again. Hayley now spent most of her days at Reilly's house. She hadn't been to Bec's house since Bec told her the truth. It seems Hayley hadn't told anyone else though because Matthew was still on speaking terms with her. Matthew had never been one of her boyfriends, he had always been a friend, just a friends.

It seems her Aunty realized what was happening by the muttering she heard her doing sometimes. Since that day, four days ago Aunty Liz hadn't spoke to Bec either unless she had to, if it was important but else than that.

Bec decided to keep to her room no one to talk to around the house no one to invite her over to their house. The only conversation she had had since was with Matthew over the phone, even that couldn't make her happy.

When her room was getting cleaned out or something she would wander around her Aunt's magnificent yard but even that had lost its interestingness to Bec. It was like someone had drained all the happiness out of her.

A week after that dreadful day Bec began to look forward to boarding school; at least there she would be able to make new friends. At least there no one will think she's a nutter. Bec looked up at her calendar and saw she only had nine days left. Then she hopped back into bed.

Off her alarm went she'd slept in! She jumped out of bed and got changed into her shirt and skirt of navy blue. Bec ran out of her room and down the stairs. She wasn't cheerful she just wanted to have breakfast alone.

When she reached the kitchen she realized she had been successful there was no sign of Aunty Liz so she sat down and had breakfast. She was in the middle of having breakfast when she heard the post being pushed under the door.

'Bill, bill, bill, letter for Aunty Liz from her doctor and a………,' she said.

Bec couldn't believe her eyes there was a very strange looking letter for a minute she thought the writing was moving. She dropped the others and began to slowly open the strange letter which was addressed to her; it even said which room she slept in.

The letter had been so strange what was it going on about, Bec thought as she ate some bacon. It had said that she was a witch and she needed to go to this school called Hogwarts. Could all this strange things be magic?


End file.
